Johnny DiMarco
John George "Johnny" DiMarco is a former-student of Lakehurst High School who was later enrolled at the Degrassi Community School. He is known as a school bully and ha dated Alli Bhandari. He was portrayed by Scott Paterson. Season 6 Johnny was first introduced as a subordinate, a bully minion, to Nic, a Lakehurst student and J.T. Yorke's rival. He helped beat up Toby when J.T. failed to show up for a rumble. He later started his own group. In the episode Rock This Town Johnny and his friend Drake crash Liberty's birthday party, only to be kicked out by Jay and Spinner. Johnny is then seen by J.T.'s car with Drake. When J.T. tells them to go away Drake stabs J.T., where he dies later that night. Liberty comes and tries to save J.T's life but it's too late. Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, Johnny begins to attend Degrassi with a number of other students, including Sav Bhandari, Holly J. Sinclair, Jane V., and Anya MacPherson. He also became involved in a fierce rivalry with Spinner Mason. Johnny is seen picking on Toby in the lunch room, where Spinner intervenes. He tells them to "stop acting like a bunch of monkeys". Johnny tells him that they'll get right on that and turns around to walk away. He then turns back and throws a punch which is caught by Spinner. Spinner bends his hand back enough to show Johnny was in pain. Johnny leaves. Later, after Spinner finds out he has cancer, Johnny is seen picking on Toby again. Spinner goes and confronts Johnny who says, "What are you gonna do about it? Sing Kumbaya?" Spinner replies "Not this time" and hits Johnny with two punches. Johnny falls to the ground. As Spinner walks away, Johnny gets up to go after him, only to be held back by Bruce and Lucas. Sometime later Spinner tries to make amends with Johnny, who doesn't accept stating that he is now famous because of his line: "When dudes square off, people wanna watch." Later that evening Johnny is beaten within an inch of his life by Spinner in a back alley. He is later mentioned to have received detention with Spinner due to their filmed fights. Sometime after his scuffle with Spinner, Johnny gangs up on Darcy Edwards during detention with his friend, Bruce in Live to Tell's interest in being sent to the principal's office instead of being stuck with Mr. Simpson, and Darcy replies, stating that they weren't interested in girls their own age and thus was the only reason to why Johnny and Bruce have never had girlfriends. Johnny famously asks her if she would "apply for the job" to be his next girlfriend and she teases him by pulling her jacket off, then asking: "Depends. What're the perks?" Bruce claimed that him hooking up with Darcy would have been for nothing because she was still wearing her abstinence ring at the time, and Johnny replies to this with: "God says ski trips with pretty-boy Peter don't count." Being caught talking, Johnny and Bruce are both given another week's detention and Darcy is let off early for supposedly good behavior. They meet up again in Media Immersion when Darcy is supposed to create a new logo for the school, but then is distracted by Johnny being snarky and asking: "Do you think you can flirt your way out of next period? Maybe we can go somewhere and practice Darcy-style abstinence." When Darcy has no way of controlling her life and accusing Archie Simpson of child molestation, she is chewed out by his step-daughter, Emma Nelson in front of Johnny and his group. Offering him some 'extra credit', they go up to the roof courtesy of Darcy having Peter's keys. They make out and are eventually caught by Manny Santos and Peter and they call him a dirtball. Then he is dismissed by Manny from the roof. Season 8 Johnny is shown in the opening credits from Season 8. In the outdoor-ed episode Alli plays poker with him in his tent. Then Connor puts a snake in his tent for revenge for when he ripped his moth net and bullied him. Then Sav yelled at Alli for being in the tent with Johnny, because Sav has admitted to dislike Johnny. While Alli was in the tent, Sav was trying to get intimate with Anya. And when he was yelling at Alli for being alone with Johnny, he was describing Anya, too. So Anya dumped him. Soon Alli develops a crush on Johnny. He is embarrassed for liking a "niner", but seems to be attracted to her confident and forward attitude. Since his relationship started, he has shed most of his bad-boy image and become a true nice guy. At first, Johnny was intrigued by Alli, despite her minor niner status. They start dating secretly, but he breaks up with Alli after she is instigated to reveal their relationship by Holly J. This infuriates Alli and results in her starting an "I Hate Holly J" group on the social networking site Facerange. Later, Alli wants to take her and Johnny's relationship to the next level, and tries to have sex with him but he refuses the first time. She meets up with him at a party at the Ravine. As Alli and Clare are there, Clare notices the time and leaves. Ali stayed because she felt that she could stay longer with Johnny and make up a lie to her parents. So later on, Alli and Johnny are in a car or a van on top of each other, and Bruce throws condoms on them and said, "No glove, no love." Alli suggested they should have sex. Johnny isn't too sure, but they go into a van with a sign on it that says If it starts a rockin' don't come a knockin'. Afterward, Alli felt really uncomfortable, and when she comes home she feels very upset with herself but she tells Clare different. When they are doing their math test Alli went to the nurse to get checked out because she didn't feel good. Clare comes down and Alli tells her she felt awkward and uncomfortable when her and Johnny had sex. Johnny tries to make make Alli feel better by buying her a necklace but Alli turns him down and tells him they shouldn't hang out anymore. But later Alli confronts him and tells him that she isn't having sex for a long time. Johnny respects her decision and admits to being a virgin too. They become an item again. Season 9 Johnny doesn't enjoy being cuddly buddy with Alli in front of his friends. He confronts her and tells her to stop with the PDA and become more mature. So Alli starts to get through to him when she starts sending him naked photos of herself; but it backfires when she takes cute pictues of Johnny holding a stuffed animal, promising to keep them to herself but instead she hangs one up on the board at school so everyone can see. Johnny gets upset and sends the naked photos of Ali to Bruce while he is in Mr. Simpson's class and Mr. Simpson finds the Sexting image and tells Alli to go to the principals office. As Alli confronts Johnny she tells him she never wants to see him again. Next episode, Johnny and Alli start talking again but in a flirty way and Claire doesn't like it one bit. Claire tells Alli not to trust him but she still does the opposite, Johnny tells Alli to meet him in Music Detention to talk. Ali tries to make a move but Johnny pushes her away and tells her he has some type of wart or something on his penis and tells Alli she should get checked out. Johnny tells Ali that he only said he was a virgin to make her feel better also admitting he has been with more than one girl. Ali goes to get checked out and nothing is wrong, she tries to get revenge on Johnny by trying to get him to tell the whole school his secret but instead he says something sweet and kind about Alli, and she didn't expect that answer. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1) 'after getting told off and scolded by Alli, Johnny goes on a search to find true love. He and Bruce are at the bar and spot a waitress named Lindsey. Bruce tells Lindsey that Johnny thinks she is hot.. He becomes embarrassed and tells Bruce to shut up. Lindsey is offended, but Johnny admits he does have a crush on her a bit. Soon, Lindsey finds out that Johnny is an immature high schooler while Bruce and Johnny are in a fight. She breaks it up and tells them to leave. Bruce and Johnny make up and go to the spring formal where Johnny and Alli are jealous of each other. Alli is having fun with Dave, and Johnny makes fun of them for being niners. In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (2)|'Why Can't This Be Love? (2) ''']]When Johnny comes over to get a drink, he tells her that she is lame and that her friend is a child. Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult like and that Dave is too kiddish for her after Johnny and Bruce come by and tell them that they're being like babys. She walks away, making Dave feel like crap. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and they become friends again as a jealous Johnny watches them. Relationships *Alli Bhandari ** First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Lost in Love (2)" (810) ***Broke Up: "Heat of the Moment' (813) ****Reason: Johnny feared for his reputation, because he was dating a "niner." **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Two weeks prior "Heart of Glass" (817) ***Broke up: "Heart of Glass" (817) ****Reason: Alli felt uncomfortable after having sex with him. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: "Heart of Glass'''" (817) ***Broke Up: "Shoot to Thrill" (903) ****Reason: Johnny sent naked pictures of Alli to Bruce. Trivia *His middle name is George. *Although he was an accessory to the murder of J.T. Yorke, he was not prosecuted. Category:Relationships Category:Male Characters Category:Gang Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Reformed Category:Sexually Transmitted Diseases Category:Ravine Category:Season 6 Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Bullying Category:Sexting Category:STD Category:Drugs